Why Am I Here?
by Merton Lynn
Summary: In her world Phoenix lost her brother and can't bare to live, in Pippin's world he has just witnessed a friend's death and fears its his fault. When she finds a way to his world she finds the will to live but looses it again. Please READ and REVIEW.
1. Why?!

Prologue 

**            _The clanking filled the hall. Pippin winced as the bucket hit the bottom of the well. Gandalf looked him straight in the eye. "Fool of a Took!" he snatched the staff and his hat from Pippin. "Next time why don't you throw yourself down as well and spear us of your stupidity!" _**

**_            Those were the last words Gandalf would ever say to Pippin._**

****

*                                              *                                              *

Phoenix Joplin ran threw the woods. The rain poured down around her face and washed away her tears. All she could hear were her feet hitting the muddy ground and her heavy breathing. She hoped that running would make her problems go away, that running would take her so far from her problems, that maybe running could turn back time and bring her brother back. 

*                                              *                                              ***__**

**_            "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled as he saw Frodo fall. Boromir carried Frodo out behind everyone else with Aragon following behind. As soon as they were out of the cave. _**

**_            Sam sat alone resting his forehead on his hand. Merry sat on the ground, staring into the open land. Pippin stumbled upon Merry. "Come here Pip." He barely choked out. Pippin collapsed onto Merry's lap in tears. He could feel Merry squeezing his shoulder and gently saying: 'its going to be okay Pip'._**

****

*                                              *                                              *

            Phoenix tripped on a log and fell into the creek. "Why?!" She yelled into the open sky to the clouds. "Why did you take him away from me?!" she punched the water, causing a large splash. She pushed herself up and crawled out of the creek to sit on the bank. She stared grabbing for stones, throwing them into the water. The last stone she picked up was a small green gem. She looked at it carefully. One it was engraved letters that she did not understand. As she ran her thumb over the unknown writing it changed into letters she knew but did not form words she knew. She slowly spoke them. The words felt odd against her lips, but as the last syllable left her mouth, the rain stopped and a bright light shown down on her causing her to close her eyes for what she thought was a second but when she would later open them she would find herself in a world where she would make a difference.


	2. Chapter One- Awake in Rivendell

A/N: I don't really know where I'm going with this…well I kinda do but…LOL. I'll be working on this as well as "The Watcher" at the same time so don't worry about. Quick disclaimer, the norm… only character that's mine is Phoenix. Well read, review and enjoy!

Chapter One 

Pippin's eyes shot open and he almost jumped out of the bed in a cold sweat. The dream he just had scared him to death. He looked around the large room, seeing that they were still in Rivendell.

            "What are you doing?" Merry asked groggily from the other side of the bed. 

            "Nothing," Pippin replied. Merry simply nodded then rolled over and went back to his deep slumber. Pippin eased back into the bed and pulled the sheets to chin. He stared at the ceiling. He could hear crickets outside the open window and the water running from the creek. 

            His mind wondered back to his nightmare. He had seen it happen…but yet it was fuzzy. Like a forgotten memory from long ago, but it seemed so real! He could feel the tears on his cheeks and the sob in his throat but now there was no evidence of anything happening. He told himself it was all a dream and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

*                                              *                                              *

            Phoenix slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could tell she was in a white room that was brightly lit with sunlight. The bed she was laying in was very large. As her vision focused she saw the room was quite large, very bright. There was a large balcony where she could see a whole city out side. 

            "Good morning Miss," Phoenix turned to the female voice. The woman standing next to the bed was very tall, about seven feet from what she was guessing. 

            "Umm…hi," Phoenix lifted herself up. "Where am I?"

            "Rivendell,"

            "Where is that?" 

            "The Elf City, an eight day walk from Bree," 

            "Elf City?" Phoenix replied. "No that can't be…there are no such things as elves," 

            "You must have hit your head hard little Hobbit," the Elf replied almost laughing.

            "Hobbit? There are no such things as Hobbits or Elves. I am not a Hobbit! I am a human,"

            "Half human maybe," the Elf explained. "You lack the large feet."

            Phoenix threw the sheets off her body and jumped out of the bed. "I need to see a mirror." The Elf pointed to a large mirror on the other side of the bed. Phoenix scurried to the mirror and looked at herself. "No." her height from five foot seven was severely shrunken to a height of about four feet. Her straight brown hair changed to an unruly buddle of curly brown hair. Beneath the hair she could see her ears were pointed at the top. "But…I'm a human…my brother just died…I was at the creek…"

            "That's where I found you," the Elf said. "The creek water rushed from the canyon and washed you onto the shore. My name is Arwen." There was silence as Phoenix collected everything in her mind. _It was that stone! _She thought. "Do you have a name Miss?"

            "Phoenix…may I take a walk?"

            "Yes of course, if you need anything just ask for me," Phoenix nodded and solemnly walked out of the room.

            She walked down the steps, the cold stone under her feet made her shudder as she trudged down. 


	3. Chapter Two- Mission...quest...thing

Chapter Two 

"This is not possible," Phoenix paced around next to a stone bench that reached her waist. She picked up a rock that was sitting on the bench. The memory of reading the green stone came back to her. "Stupid rock!" she knew she sounded and was acting like a child but she threw rock into the small patch of woods. 

            "Ouch!" a male voice yelled. He stumbled out of the brush holding his shoulder. "What'd you do that for?" 

            "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "Umm…come here." She led him to the bench. 

            "What were you doing throwing rocks anyway?"

            "Sorry, you're not bleeding are you?"

            "I don't think so," he replied. She could detect a thick Scottish brogue. 

            "Still…I'm sorry…I didn't think anyone was back there…"

            "Its okay," he said rubbing it. She took a good look at him. He had shaggy dirty blond hair, and pointed ears that matched her own, which led her to guess he was a Hobbit. "Where did you learn to toss a rock like that?"

            "Baseball, junior high,"

            "Baseball?" he looked at her confused, like he had never heard the word before. 

            "It's a game, I'm Phoenix by the way," she offered her hand. He took it.

            "Pippin,"

            "That's a cute name," she replied. 

            "Thank you…I guess," he laughed.

            "Pip!" another Hobbit came running down the stone path. "Pippin!" 

            "What?" 

            "Frodo is awake!"

*                                              *                                              *

            Phoenix stood on the balcony looking at the large city under her. She was now taking everything in. she couldn't believe this was all happening to her. A day ago, or at least she _thought _it was a day ago, her brother Ashley had died in a car wreck and now she was in some sort of fantasy world where her own form had been changed. 

            She looked at a balcony next to hers and saw Pippin. He was sitting on a stone bench, too big for him. He was fiddling with an ear of corn. She smiled and walked to the end of her balcony. "Hey!" she called.

            He looked up from his corn and saw her. "Hello." He placed the corn on the bench and walked to the edge of his balcony. "What are you doing out?"

            "Thinking, did you see your friend?" 

            "Yes. He's doing quite well, how are you doing?"

            "Fine,"

            "Pippin," Merry walked onto the balcony.  "We're going to the meeting."

            "What meeting?"

            "The one that Frodo is at, come on," Merry urged Pippin on. "You can come too." He said to Phoenix. 

            "Okay," she smiled, jumping the small space between the two balconies and followed the two young Hobbits out to the secrete meeting.

*                                              *                                              *

            "What are we doing here?" Phoenix asked Pippin as they hid behind two pillars.

            "Shh…" he said. "Just watching Frodo." 

            "Oh," she looked at the Hobbit standing among a wizard, dwarf, human and elf. Suddenly another Hobbit jumped from the bushes. 

            Merry and Pippin hiding behind different pillars. They jumped out and looked at each other then ran to Frodo. Phoenix didn't know what possessed her to do it but she did. She ran after Pippin.

            "We're coming too," Merry said.

            "You need people of intelligence on this type of mission…quest…thing," Pippin stated rather unsure of him self.

            "Well that leaves you out," Merry replied. Pippin looked at him oddly.

            "Ten companions. Very well," Elrond stated. "You shall be the Fellowship."

            "Great," Pippin said smiling. "Where are we going?"

            Phoenix didn't know at that moment but that simple action of following Pippin would change the course of her life.


	4. Chapter Three- Walking

A/N: I promise this chapter will be better than the last one, cause I just saw the movie again. LOL well enjoy.

Chapter Three 

Walking. For days all they did was walk. The ten in the fellowship walked for days, only resting at night. Phoenix was not used to this type of walking and eagerly welcomed the breaks. Along the journey she had been becoming closer to Pippin. 

            Soon they reached a top of a weapon. Phoenix missed the name of it. The group unpacked their things. Sam began cooking; Gandalf sat on one of the rocks gazing out, as well as Strider. Legolas hoped from rock to rock observing the area. Gimli grunted and mumbled something about going the long way. Phoenix rested herself on a rock away from the group and watched Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to swordfight. 

            "Do you ever wonder why she came with us?" Sam asked Frodo as he sat down.

            "She was with Merry and Pippin. I assumed you met while I was healing,"

            "No," 

            "What is that?" Legolas said pointing to a small wisp of black coming towards them. 

            "Just a gust of wind," Gimli said. 

            "It's moving awfully fast…and against the wind," Boromir replied 

            "Hide!" Gandalf yelled. 

            The group scattered about, covering any evidence anyone had been there. "Phoenix!" Pippin grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bushes with Merry.

            "What are we hiding for?" Phoenix asked. 

            "Shh," Merry scolded.  

            Pippin crouched next to Phoenix resting his hand on hers. She looked at his hand then looked into his eyes. He slowly leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. He then pulled away slightly. "So-" but his sentence was cut off when Phoenix pressed her lips fully onto his. 

            "Oh great," Merry mumbled. 

            Pippin placed his free hand onto her cheek, gently caressing it. She smiled threw the kiss and ran her fingers through his curly Hobbit hair.

Shortly the cloud of birds flew away out of site and everyone climbed from their hiding spots, with the exception of Pippin and Phoenix. 

            "Spies for Saruman," Gandalf scoffed. "We must take the pass through the mountain."

            "Oh will you two come on!" Merry grabbed Pippin by the back of his shirt, taking him out of the bushes and onto his feet. Phoenix smiled and climbed out of the bushes. 

            "Quickly, everyone pack up," Gandalf said. "We must hurry. We are being watched."

            Sam started gathering his cooking supplies from his hiding spot. The others gathered their own belongings. 

            Phoenix didn't have anything with her so she stood and watched Pippin gather his things and placing his jacket and cloak on. She cocked her head as she watched him. He glanced back at her and winked. Merry grabbed his scarf down and pushed him to work. Phoenix laughed. Maybe she had reason to go along with the journey after all.


	5. Chapter Four-"I don't think you're a foo...

Chapter Four 

Cold. That's all Phoenix could feel as she gripped to Boromir's armor. Now being a Hobbit, she wasn't equipped to handle the fierceness of the freezing snow of the mountain. Her blue cloak covered her head. She peeked out of the side, seeing Pippin huddled closer to Merry in Boromir's other arm. She could hear Legolas say something about the mountain. Suddenly an avalanche of snow fell from above them. She was separated from Boromir and covered deeply over her head. She tried to reach her hands up, pushing the snow away. She felt a large hand grab her shirt, pulling her to the surface. 

            "Pippin?" she called. She heard his weak voice reply something. 

            "We must go under the mountain!" Gimli suggested.

            "No!" Gandalf replied. 

            "We cannot make it through," Legolas pointed out.

            "Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf finally said. 

            "We shall go through the mountain," Frodo said. Frodo didn't see it but Phoenix could see the disappointed look in Gandalf's eyes as he began walking back down the snow-covered hill.

            *                                              *                                              *

            Phoenix did her best to stay away from Pippin, playing hard-to-get as she like to put it. She stayed alongside of Bill the pony, helping Sam lead him. 

            Pippin walked next to Merry watching every move that Phoenix made. Merry glanced over at his friend gawking at Phoenix. He rolled his eyes and bumped into Pippin. "What?" Pippin asked.

            "You keep looking at her,"

            "She's nice to look at," Pippin defended with a smile on his face and glazed look in his eyes.

            "You haven't even known her that long,"

            "Two months is enough," 

            Merry stopped Pippin in his tracks. "Pip…don't get all up in the clouds over a girl, a girl you hardly know. You are my cousin and I love you and I'm gonna keep my eye on you." Merry looked him sternly in the eye. 

            "Fine," Pippin falsely agreed. He pushed pass Merry and kept walking until he caught up with Phoenix. He gently tapped her shoulder. 

            "Hey," she said warmly. She let the pony and Sam walk on. Merry glared at Pippin as he passed the two. 

            "I haven't really spent time with you lately…" 

            "I know. Sorry…" her plan wasn't going as well as she thought. "About that kiss-" he cut her off by lightly kissing her. He pulled away. "I liked it." She finished. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "What of your family?" Pippin asked Phoenix as they walked. _The Everlasting Walk. _Phoenix thought bitterly. 

            "What about them?" she replied kicking a few stones.

            "Why haven't you tried to contact them?" 

            "Because…" she said. "I don't really have that good of a relationship with my parents and my only brother died recently."

            "Oh…I'm sorry…how did he die?"      

            "Car wreck,"

            "Car?" he looked at her as if the very word 'car' baffled his Hobbit mind.

            "Cart wreck," she lied. "It was a very bad cart wreck."

            "Oh…" he didn't really know how to respond to that. 

            "What about your family?"

            "The only family I care about or cares about me is Merry and Frodo. Everyone else thinks I'm a fool," 

            "I don't think you're a fool,"

            "Really?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to believe her.

            "Really," she ruffled his unruly hair. She then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

A/N: okay this chapter is a bit corny, but I PROMISE that this will get better! Just stick with the story! IT WILL GET BETTER! TRUST ME! PS- Review! 


	6. Chapter Five- Ears and Squid

A/N: Okay Microsoft word is being a wench so I have to use the lousy Text stuff but anyway...LOL on with the story  
  
  
Chapter Five  
"Well its very simple, if you are a friend you speak the password!" Gandalf exclaimed after reading the wall. He said something in a different language and the door still did not open. He muttered something then sat down on a rock.   
  
"The mine is no place for a pony, not even as brave as Billy," Strider said to Sam as he undid the halter on the pony. "don't worry he knows the way home." Strider pushed Bill away and the pony walked out of site behind a the rock.  
  
Merry stood at the foot of the lake and glared at Pippin and Phoenix talking. She stood behind him playing with his pointed Hobbit ears. Merry could feel his blood boil as jealously took over him. He clutched his fists around the rocks in his hands. He decided to start throwing the pebbles in to relieve his stress. Suddenly Strider grabbed his wrist as he was getting ready to throw the last stone. "It is best not to disturb the waters here." He said letting go.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pippin asked as Phoenix kept nipping at his ears.  
  
"Playing with your ears," she replied. He shifted his head out of the way and turned to face her.   
  
"I think you're the first one that has ever wanted to," he leaned closer to her but was cut off when they heard the doors to the mine open. They followed the rest of the group into the mine.   
  
"Soon my Elf friend," Gimli said to Legolas. "You shall know the true meaning of a dwarf greeting. A great feast...red meat right off the bone!"   
  
Phoenix wrinkled her nose at the sound of 'red meat right off the bone'. Then the thought of real food entered her mind. Since she arriv in the strange world she had eaten only vegetables and sausage.   
  
  
Suddenly she stopped when she ran into Pippin, who stopped in front of her. "This isn't a mine," Boromir said. "Its a tomb!" Phoenix looked around her and saw the dead skeletons of many dwarf shoulders. Legolas picked an arrow from one of the dead bodies.  
  
"Goblins!" He concluded, reaching for his own arrow. She saw the other Hobbits reach for their own swords as the fellowship started to back out of the cave.  
  
As she backed out with the group she heard something slowly creeping on the rocks from the water. She saw a tentacle slithering towards them and was about to grab Frodo's ankle. "Frodo!" she screamed. Frodo turned but not fast enough. The tentacle grabbed his ankle pulling him towards the water.  
  
"Strider!" Sam yelled. Strider came out of the cave and began chopping at the squid like creature. Phoenix watched at Frodo was thrown about. Boromir dashed out past the small cluster of Hobbits to help. With a final slice of the sword Strider cut the tentacle that held Frodo. Frodo fell and Boromir caught him.   
  
"Quick...everyone inside!" Gandalf yelled. Everyone managed to run in before the squid could catch them. Gandalf placed a stone on top of his staff and a large light appeared to light a small area. "We must start...it is a four day journey to the other side." He walked forward with the others following.   
  
---  
A/N: I promise it gets better! LOL please review 


	7. Chapte Six- Gollum

Chapter Six  
They climbed many steps to the top of some sort of watch tower Phoenix guessed. The steps were steep and Pippin tripped. Once at the top they started to unpack. Phoenix stood at the edge of the tower and looked down at what they just climbed.   
  
"Merry, are we lost?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Merry replied.  
  
"I think we are,"  
  
"Quiet! Gandalf is trying to think,"  
  
There was a pause before Pippin spoke again. "Merry?"  
  
"What?" Merry replied a tad annoyed.  
  
"I'm hungry,"   
  
Merry rolled his eyes, sat up from his seating position from Pippin and walked over to Sam. Pippin scrunched his face in disappointment.   
  
Phoenix focused her eyes down on the ground. A creature jumped from rock to rock, slowly making its way to the top. "Frodo..."   
  
"What is it?" he answered looking at her.  
  
"What is that?" she pointed down to the rocks.  
  
"Gollum!" Frodo exclaimed in horror. He walked over to Gandalf. "Gandalf, I think Gollum is following us."   
  
"He has been following us for the last three days," Gandalf replied smoking from his pipe.   
  
Phoenix watched the ugly crouching creature climb the rocks. He was a bluish color from what she could see in the dim light. His back was crooked, he limbs were bent, he had thinning hair on top of his ghastly head. His eyes reflected the light like a cats eyes. He reached a spot where he could watch Gandalf and Frodo easily. After a few moments Gollum snuck away out of site. She shook her head and walked over to Pippin.   
  
"What were you watching?"  
  
"Nothing..." she replied. She sat next to him. "Why did you come on this journey?"  
  
"Merry and I were in Farmer Maggot's corn field...stealing his crops. We ran into Frodo and Sam. Farmer Maggot was gaining on us so I pulled Frodo with me, Merry and Sam followed. And we were on a path when a Dark Rider came...Merry and I just stuck along with them. What about you. How did you come along on this journey?"  
  
"I need meaning to my life again, after my brother died...I lost it. And I think since I've been on this mission I've found a reason to be again,"   
  
"This way," Gandalf announced.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry cheered as he walked to Gandalf's side.   
  
"No, but the stench is far less fowl down this way," he pointed down the tunnel. "If ever in doubt, follow your nose Meridoc."   
  
___  
A/N: sorry it was sort but the best chapter is coming up soon! LOL 


	8. Chapter Seven- "Fool of a Took!"

A/N- Okay this scene will go a little differently than the movie because I forget what happens exactly and al I have is the book. LOL. So just read  
  
Chapter Seven  
"Wow," Phoenix said when she saw the tall pillars of the dwarf city. They were standing in a grand hall of the dwarf city.  
  
"There's an eye opener...no doubt about that," Sam stated looking around. They walked on threw the vast, empty city until reaching a small door frame that was battened. Many dead bodies were laid around.   
  
"No!" Gimli shouted running towards the door. He entered, with the nine following him.  
  
In the room was a stone casket, with dead bodies filling the room. Gimli walked up to the casket reading the dwarfish letters. Gandalf read them aloud. "'Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'. He is dead then." Gimli rested his head on the stone casket, his metal helmet causing a clinking noise.   
  
Gandalf saw an old book in the hands of a crippled skeleton. He handed his tall pointed hat and staff to Pippin, then grabbed the book from the skeleton opening the pages.   
  
A body sitting on top of the well caught Pippin's eye. He turned to it in awe and pinched the finger of it. This simple motion caused the head of the skeleton to fall down the well. The body came after it and the bucket with the chain. The clanking filled the hall. He winced as the bucket hit the bottom of the well. Gandalf slammed the book he as reading and looked Pippin straight in the eye.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" he snatched the staff and his hat from Pippin. "Next time why don't you throw yourself down as well and spear us of your stupidity!"   
  
Phoenix glared at Gandalf's turned back. She walked over to Pippin but he waved his hand, signaling that he was fine.   
  
Boom, boom, boom, boom.  
  
"What's that?" Phoenix asked. The drums go louder.   
  
"Frodo you're sword!" Sam pointed out at Frodo's glowing blue sword.   
  
Boromir and Legolas borded up the wooden doors. "They've got a cave troll!" Boromir stated.  
  
The other Hobbits drew their swords, Phoenix grabbed a sword from one of the dead dwarfs. Legolas and Strider drew their bows, Boromir took out his sword as did Gandalf. Gimli stood on top of his cousin's grave.   
  
"Let them enter! There is one dwarf that still draws breath in Moria!" the Orcs pounded on the door.   
  
Legolas shot some arrows at the door, one of them killing an Orc threw the hole. THe weak door did not last agaisnt the army of Orcs.  
  
They barged in attacking any thing in their path. Strider managed to decapitate one before the cave troll came storming in. Sam yelled and dove for it, almost getting crushed by its club.   
  
Phoenix took her swoard and charged at the ugly troll, stabbing it in its foot. The creature moaned in pain and reached down to Phoenix, picking her up. "Let...go!" she squeaked pounding her fists onto the troll. It glarred at her then threw her down to the ground.   
  
She sluggishly pushed herself from the ground and looked at the battel before her. Everything was blurry and seemed to movie in slow motion. She could see Legolas shoot at the troll, but he jumped off it. The troll went for Frodo, stabbing him. He colapsed to the ground. She saw Merry and Pippin yell in rage and jump on the troll's back, stabbing it reapatedly. The troll easily threw Merry to the ground, landing near Phoenix. Pippin stayed on, stabbing and screaming. Legolas shot an arrow into the troll's neck. The troll stagered and fell over. As it did Pippin flew off and landed with a loud thud on the ground.   
  
Sam and Strider rushed over to Frodo, he was fine with the protection from the mithril. Merry helped Pippin up. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," Pippin replied. He walked away from his cousin and went to Phoenix. Merry felt his blood boil.   
  
"We must keep going!" Gandalf yelled. The fellowship gathered up and followed Gandalf out of the tomb. 


	9. Chapter Eight- "Make it Go Away"

Chapter Eight  
They ran out of tomb at a fast pace, following Gandalf. They stopped when Orcs began crawling out of the ceiling and other nooks and crannies. Once again they drew their swords.   
  
Phoenix felt her heart jump up into her throat. She wanted to leave this world. She wanted all of this to stop.  
  
Suddenly the Orcs began to disappear as loud footsteps came down the grand hall. Phoenix and the others looked down the hall seeing a bright light forming in step with the footsteps.   
  
"Quickly! To the Bride of Khazad Dum!" Gandalf yelled as he began to run the others following. They came to a door, in which Legolas and Boromir opened then ran down the steps, almost falling over.  
  
"Boromir!" Legolas dashed down and grabbed Boromir before he could fall over.   
  
"Take the others," Gandalf said to Strider. "Swords are no more use here. Do as I say!" He pushed Strider away as they ran down the stone steps.   
  
Without even stopping at the ten foot break in the bridge, Legolas jumped over. Gandalf jumped after him. Boromir tossed Sam across gap. He was about to grab Gimli but Gimli lifted his hand and stated. "No one tosses a dwarf!" he jumped across and barely made it. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin in each arm and jumped across. Part of the step broke and the only ones remaining were Strider, Phoenix and Frodo.   
  
The steps broke again and they walked back to a higher step. "Lean forward!" Strider yelled as the steps fell towards the second set. "When I say...jump!"  
  
"I can't do this!" Phoenix yelled, but she was not heard.   
  
"Jump!" Frodo and Phoenix jumped at the same time, being caught by Boromir and Strider was caught by Legolas. When they were safely across they continued their run to Khazad Dum.   
  
The bridge was thin and long as it stretched over an everlasting fall. Phoenix ran across, closely near Pippin. Once across she watched as Gandalf stood i the middle. A large, fiery bull-like creature stepped towards him.  
  
"Make it go away," Phoenix said to herself quietly. "Make it go away...please make it go away. This is just a dream...please make it go away."   
  
"You, shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled. He placed his staff on the bridge, causing it to break in half. The creature fell. As Gandalf walked back, a fire whip grabbed his leg, pulling him down. Frodo pushed his way past Boromir. "Fly you fools!" and Gandalf let go.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. Boromir grabbed him as the others began to run out.  
  
"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled. Strider walked out with the rest.   
  
Once outside the Hobbits broke down. Sam collapsed on the ground, resting his hand on his forehead as he cried. Merry sat on the ground looking out into the open space. Pippin stumbled upon Merry. "Come here Pip." Merry choked out. Pippin fell onto Merry and began crying. He could feel Merry grabbing his shoulder and saying 'its' okay Pippin.' Phoenix stood with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Get them up!" Strider yelled.  
  
"Give them a moment for Pity's sake!" Boromir yelled back at him.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be crawling with Orcs! Legolas! Get them up. On your feet Sam," Strider pulled Sam to his feet. "Frodo?" he saw Frodo already walking. "Frodo!"   
  
Frodo turned around to look at Strider. His eyes were filled with sorrow, regret and guilt. He turned from Strider and kept on walking. 


	10. Chapter Nine- Seduced By a Hobbit

A/N: Hahaha I found the LOTR: FOTR script. Heheh. The parts from the movie I use shall now be from the script. Just to be clear I don't own the script blah blah...you know the deal. Enjoy!   
_______  
Chapter Nine  
The remaining of the fellowship jogged across a field and entered the silver treed forest of Lothlorein. Strider led the group. Gimli rounded the five Hobbits to walk in front of him.  
  
"Stay close, young Hobbits. They say a sorceress lives here. An Elf-witch of great power. All those who see her fall under her spell and are never seen again," he explained. "Well, this is one dwarf she won't take so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" he stopped suddenly when a blond haired Elf pointed an arrow in his face. Other Elves stopped the rest of the fellowship.   
  
"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark," on of the Elves said smugly.   
  
Strider walked right up to him and spoke in an unknown language to Phoenix. She stood as close as she could to Pippin.   
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous!" Gimli said trying not to sound scared. "We should turn back!"  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," said the Smug Elf. "You cannot go back. Come She is waiting."   
  
They followed the Elf until they reached a great city in the middle of the trees. They were brought to stand in front of steps. Two Elves came down, a man with long blond hair who escorted a woman Elf. She too, had long blond hair.   
  
"Nine are here, but ten there were sent out from Rivendell," The Elven man said. "Where is Gandalf? I wish to speak to him."   
  
Phoenix could see the sorrow in the others' eyes when the man said his name.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow," the Elven woman said. She began talking to the group but Phoenix could hear her voice in her head.  
  
~Fear not, Phoenix Joplin. I am Galadriel. I know who are and where you come from. You are not of this world~   
  
"How do you know where I'm from?" she whispered.  
  
~You do not need to speak. I know all Phoenix. I know you are not a Hobbit like the others. I know you do not know your purpose here~  
  
~I've...I've been searching for a purpose but...all I can think of is...Pippin~  
  
~The small one~ Galadriel looked at Pippin who's watched her as her lips moved. ~He and you shall do great things. But do not put your love in Peregrin Took~  
  
~You can't tell me who I can or can't fall in love with!~  
  
~Do not get angry with me young girl, I just tell you how it shall be~  
  
~...Why can't I put my love in him~  
  
~You shall see~ Phoenix felt the mind link from Galadriel leave.  
  
"Go now and rest, for you are weary with toil and sorrow," Galadriel said. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace."  
  
* * *  
The Elf servents to Galadriel helped the fellowship with sleeping accommodations. The humans, Gimli and Legolas had a separate sleeping quarters than the Hobbits. Legolas walked by the Hobbits with a pitcher of water. He paused to listen to the Elvish songs.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf," he said.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Frodo ask.  
  
"I haven't the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still to near," he continued to walk on.   
  
Phoenix sat on a small grass area that was just outside the sleeping area. Legolas walked away. Merry and Sam crawled into their sleeping bags and slowly drifted to sleep. Pippin got up and walked away from the camp, thinking he hadn't been noticed but Phoenix saw him. She got up and followed him.   
  
After walking out of site of the camp and out of site of the Elves Pippin sat down. Phoenix quietly approached him. "Pippin?" He turned around to see her.  
  
"Phoenix?"  
  
"Can I join you?" she timidly asked.   
  
"Of course," She walked and sat next to him. They sat in silence until Pippin spoke up. "I...I shouldn't have touched that skeleton." He fiddled with a twig in his hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If...if I didn't touch it...then it wouldn't have fallen, and no noise...no demon and Gandalf wouldn't have died," he lowered his head and threw the wig.  
  
"Pip...its not your fault...everything...it happens for a reason..."   
  
"Then what's the reason that I killed Gandalf?" he looked at her with tears running down his face.   
  
"Oh Pippin," she reached her arms out and pulled him into a loving embrace. She could feel him silently crying. She pulled away from him and looked at his tear stained face. She gently kissed his tears away. He kissed her on the lips.  
  
~Do not put your love in Peregrin Took~  
  
Galadriel's voice rang in Phoenix's head but she didn't care. Pippin deepened the kiss as Phoenix reached up and started to take his blue jacket off. He looked at her in awe. He kissed her again and slowly lowered her body to the ground. She touched his scarf and pulled it off.   
  
"Phoenix...are you sure?"  
  
"Yes...I think I'm in love you Peregrin Took,"   
  
"I think I love you too..."   
  
Phoenix smiled and kissed him again. 


	11. Chapter Ten- "Where's My Scarf?"

Chapter Ten  
Phoenix curled her body close to Pippin as the morning rang threw the trees. Pippin was awaken by the feeling of someone sleeping next to him. He looked down at Phoenix cuddled up to his chest, his blue jacket covering her delicate body. Their clothes were sheltering their naked bodies from view. His white shirt was being used as a makeshift pillow, his trousers covering his lower half. Phoenix's garments were being used to cover their legs from the cold.   
  
"Pippin?" she asked as she began to wake up.  
  
"I'm here," he said. She nodded and pushed herself up, pulling the jacket to cover her chest.  
  
"Is it morning yet?"   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Mornings are bad," she mumbled as she began to kiss up his chest.   
  
"Not so bad," he placed a small kiss on her head. She giggled and ruffled his curly Hobbit hair. "Where's my scarf?"  
  
"You mean th she pulled the old gray scarf from under her back. She took it, draping it around his neck, then used it to pull him into a kiss. "I think I'm going to keep it for now." She slowly pulled it away from his neck, causing his spine to quiver. She placed it around her own neck.   
  
He smiled and went to nibble her neck but was stopped when he heard a pan hit the ground. "Oh no." he said. He rolled over from Phoenix and saw Merry standing with a look of disgust on his face. "Merry..."   
  
Merry put his hand up and walked away. Pippin sighed and looked back at Phoenix. "Maybe we should get dressed." She said.   
  
"Yes..." Pippin replied grabbing for his trousers.  
  
* * *  
  
Galadriel stood in front of the fellowship after they had received green cloaks with the Lothlorein symbol on a broach.   
  
"Travel safely," she spoke more words but Phoenix did not hear the words.  
  
~Do not put your love in Peregrin Took~ she stated again.  
  
~Leave me alone, you don't know what you're talking about~   
  
"Farewell," Galadriel said.   
  
Legolas, Gimli and Merry sat in a boat, Strider, Frodo and Sam shared the second boat and Boromir, Pippin and Phoenix took the last. The company rowed out of the woods of Lothlorein and out of site of Galadriel to finish their journey.  
_______  
A/N: Sorry its a bit short but oh well. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter it was my fav. Anyway please review 


	12. Chapter Eleven- "She was Right"

Chapter Eleven

            The company sailed for hours before seeing two enormous statues of men. "That's amazing." Phoenix awed. She looked over at Strider saying something to Frodo and Sam. Shortly after seeing the statues they found an old dock and beached their boats.

            After getting on shore Merry disappeared from the group muttering something about getting firewood. Frodo began to wonder away slyly as Legolas and Strider discussed the Eastern Shore. Sam sat against one of the old stone pillars, catching a light nap. Pippin and Phoenix sat on a log, nibbling some food.

            "We approach Mordor from the North," Strider stated to Gimli and the others.

            "Oh?" Gimli objected. "Tis just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks!" Pippin looked at Gimli with his mouth still full of food. "And then it gets even better!" Pippin gulped his food. "Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!"

            "That is our road," Strider replied back. "Perhaps you should take a break to regain your strength." Gimli looked outraged by this commented and huffed. 

            Merry returned, dropping the firewood almost on top of Pippin. He looked around. "Where's Frodo?" Strider looked around seeing Frodo and Boromir missing. "I'll get more wood." Merry walked away. 

            "I'm going to go talk to him," Pippin said. He got up and followed Merry's path. As Merry picked up the sticks he noticed Pippin following him. 

            "What are you doing?" Merry asked, annoyed.

            "Why are you avoiding me and being mean to Phoenix?" 

            Merry turned to him dropping the wood that was in his hand. "You let her get in the way."

            "Way of what?" 

            "Us! Ever since you met her our friendship has been breaking!" 

            "What are talking about?" Pippin asked dumbfounded. 

            "You are such a fool! You're being blinded by love!"

            "You're just jealous!"

            "Jealous?" Merry retorted.

            "For once in my life I have found someone that loves me! That loves me for who I am."

            "I love you!"

"And doesn't think I'm a fool!" 

            "You _are _a fool if you think she'd ever love you!"

            Pippin glared at Merry and before thinking lunged at him, punching him in the cheek. Merry retaliated by hitting Pippin in the face. The two of them fell to the ground wrestling each other, exchanging punches. 

            Phoenix approached the fighting Hobbits quickly to warn them of the on coming danger. "Stop it!" she yelled at the two of them. "Stop it!" She pulled on Pippin's cloak, getting him away from Merry. "Those things are coming!"

            "What things?" Merry asked whipping the blood from his lip. 

            "Those _things_! The ugly things!" She tried to explain.

            "Orcs!" Merry concluded. "Follow me." he led them threw the woods, down a hill and under some rocks with a bush in front of it. Merry sat as far from Pippin as he could. Phoenix looked over at Pippin.

            "What happened?" she touched his bleeding wound on his cheek and he flinched.

            "Nothing," he said.

            "Shh," Merry ordered. Frodo came running down the hill and ducked behind a tree. A few Orcs ran past the tree not seeing him. 

            "Frodo, hide here!" Pippin tried to bring him over. Frodo shook his head at his younger cousin. "What's he doing?" 

            "He's leaving," Merry concluded.

            "No!" Pippin jumped out of the bushes. "Frodo!" 

            "Pippin!" Merry went to grab his coat but it was too late, the Orcs had spotted them. "Run Frodo, go." Merry watched Frodo run. "Hey you! Over here!" The Orcs started to head towards them. "Come on!" Pippin, Merry, and Phoenix began to run through the woods. 

            "It's working!" Pippin shouted.

            "I know its working, keep running!" Merry yelled back. 

            They ran down a hill, sometimes loosing their footing as Orcs chased them down. They reached a small bridge and saw Orcs coming from the other direction. Merry and Pippin drew their swords, as did Phoenix. 

            Suddenly they saw Boromir coming over a hill with his sword out. The three Hobbits stood as Boromir stabbed and killed Orcs left and right. Out of nowhere and Uruk-Hai stood on the hilltop tall and almost proud as a he drew an arrow. The arrow flew threw the air and with force hit its target in Boromir's shoulder. He moaned in pain and fell to his knees looking at the Hobbits. Within a moment he stood up and began fighting again. Another arrow shot him in the stomach but he continued to fight in defense of the Hobbits. A final arrow shot him again and this time Boromir could not lift himself up. 

            Merry and Pippin watched their friend slowly die. "Go." Pippin whispered to Phoenix.

            "What?" she replied. "Go where?"

            "Go hid somewhere…I can't bring you into this battle,"

            "Pippin…I-" he stopped her sentence by placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and drew his sword high. He and Merry ran into the heard of oncoming Orcs. "No!" the Orcs simply scooped Merry and Pippin up as if they were pieces of luggage. "No!" she screamed again. She tried to run after them but she could see Pippin mouthing 'stay'. The Orcs disappeared into the distance out of site. 

            Phoenix collapsed to the ground and didn't notice the Uruk-Hai being killed by Strider or Strider listening to Boromir's final words. She didn't notice any of it. Her eyes were welled up with tears that slowly fell out and rolled off her cheek. She looked up seeing Strider, Gimli and Legolas pick up Boromir's dead body and carry it to the boats. She slowly followed them not saying a word. 

            They placed his body in one of the three boats and let the boat go down the river and fall down the waterfall to a watery, peaceful grave. She heard them say something about Frodo leaving but she sat on the bank of the river.

            "Phoenix…" Legolas bent down to her level resting his hand on her shoulder.

            "They…they took Pippin…oh God…" 

            "What?" he asked her. 

            "She was right…that bitch Galadriel was right…she _knew _it would happen," Phoenix realized.

            "What was she right about?"

            "When…when we went to that place…and she was talking to us…she was in my head…she said…she said that I couldn't but my love in Pippin. And this is why. The Orcs took Pippin and now I'll…I'll never see him again,"

            "The it was all in vain," Gimli, said walking over to them. "The Fellowship has failed."

            "Not as long as we remain true to each other," Strider said to the group. He lent his hand down and helped Phoenix to her feet. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He took his sword sticking it in his belt. "Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." 

            Gimli cheered while looking at Legolas. Strider ran off and Gimli behind him. Phoenix looked down at the scarf that she was wearing. It had belonged to Pippin. 

            "Are you coming?" Legolas asked her.

            "Give me a sword," she stated. Legolas smiled and handed her one of his swords. "Come on. We've got Orc to hunt. I'll be damned if Galadriel is right in what she told me." She ran to catch up with Gimli and Strider. She knew what she had to do now, she knew her purpose. Her purpose to find Pippin now and she would accomplish that no matter what.

THE END

            Yes, yes I know that's a major cliffhanger ending. But don't worry a sequel _shall _be coming out! LOL it may take me a while but don't worry it shall come. I hope you enjoyed this story its one of my favorites. Thank you all for your reviews and please continue to review. LOL. Thank you and goodbye for now.

            -Merton Lynn


End file.
